Rules (AltE)
▲Home ✖ Rules ✖ Algorithm ✖ Nations ✖ Algorithm results ✖ Archive▲ ▼Page is used for all games in AltE franchise▼ General Rules 'Be plausible' *'Be plausible,' (Quote from wiki rules) don't do drugs while online. *'Don't' invent quantum particle beam laser when everyone else tries to kill each other with a stick and stone. *'Don't' try to discover Americas with a wooden raft and two sailors. *'Don't' take over the world in one year with a hundred men army. Unless you have Chuck Norris, but you don't. *'Casus belli' would be really good,becausez no one just comes and f***s everyone up with no reason. 'Be accurate.' *'Check it:' if you choose any country, you should at least google about it, what it was at that point, religion, culture'n'stuff. After you make some backstory events you can start doing it your way. *'No alots:' No "alot" or "a lot" of improving and recruiting. Give reasonable and plausible numbers so it will be easier for mods to do alg and decide who has bigger.. Well you know... Power, yeah.. *'Simple math:' Troop numbers are related to population numbers. The Russian army is currently at ~ 1.5 million and the population is at ~ 145 million. The population of Mongolia is ~ two million and the armed forces 25,000. Get it? 'Gaawd, be polite' *turn off your ego and try to be friendly. (That does not include genocide of OTL nations and insulting OTL leaders/countries) 'Moderators and events' *'Problem solving:' When new turn begins mod post some events like riots, unhappy population, wars between neutral countries and etc. This way players are going to face more problems that they will need to solve in order to keep their empires. *'Decisions: '''You can't just be like ''"I hand ultimatum to Russia, they must join union or be crushed. They accept", well you can, but I'll delete it. No one, except mods can decide for non-player countries (NPC?). Furthermore, mods must explain the decision that was made'' i.e., Russia declines offer because of recent wars with you.'' *'Resolving:' If you want mod to resolve something like alg or diplomacy write ALG or DIP. *'Algorithm:' Any user can do his own algorithm but it must be reviewed by mod, and if everything is done correctly, mod inserts Fortune results and locks the spreadsheet. 'Be interesting, creative and tidy' *'Put some effort:' You are not allowed to copy/paste the same entry for two separate turns, at least mix up the sentences or add/remove something, gee. *'Don't be booooring:' start some diplomatic or economic intrigues, split Europe with Russia and lose the war or something like that. *'Problem? Yes:' make events in your own country, like political wars. In other words, get some problems and solve them, the more you do it, the less problems God's will send you. *'Don't be lazy:' if you want, create a nation/tribe page, maps from your nations/tribe perspective, you can even name places and regions after your Kings, Queens, Beatles (Can't write without a flop joke). (just let us know what are those and where are they or even better, create a map with your own region names). Game rules 'Map' *If your country is expanding and building forts or walls, you can edit the map by yourself. (If you can't/have no skills editing the map, you must tell exactly where are you expanding and how many px i.e., I expand 10 px on the east coast) *If you are fighting someone, even the neutral tribes, you must wait for a mod to edit the map. (Also, when posting event and attacking someone, you must tell where exactly are you attacking i.e. I send my army to attack on southernmost border stretch of Suebia) *'Coloring:' Black regions (terra incognita) are unavailable for expansion, you first need to discover and map them out, depending on what territory is that this can take 1-3 turns. Dark gray regions are discovered but hard to explore, since your people don't know much about them, depending on what territory is that this can take 1-2 turns. You can not expand or move your armies through there. Gray regions are moderately explored, to properly map them out you need 1-3 turns. You can expand and move your armies through them, but it could get you in trouble with an unknown hostile tribe you didn't even know existed. Light gray regions are the easiest option for expanding. 'Turns' *One turn is usually one day - 24 hours. *In AltE3 one turn is 5 years. *If new turn is not started by mod, players can still post player events. 'Everything is limited.' *Expansion and conquest is limited* by 3 factors: Military power, economical power and ... size of your country (px). **Lemme explain, why country size? Well, if you are small nations with 50 px, another 50 would be a big addition to your size (100 percent) and it would be hard for you to annex it without problems, riots or even guerrilla. On the other hand, if you are colonial power with 10,000 px, Another 50 px is only 1/200 of your country, and it can't cause a big damage to you anyway, because you are so damn huge. **And you have another question I suppose: "Will I have to count every px in order to get another 10?" No, I have a great tool to do that fast and without any effort. Country size will be updated every so often. **'Note:' You can only expand into tribal or unclaimed territory, expansion into territories claimed by other countries is equal to declaration of war. ***Peaceful expansion will not cause any conflicts if the state originates from that tribe or has the same culture. i.e. Gaul state can expand into Gaul territories, but expansion in Saxon or Helveti territories may cause conflicts. ***Rapid expansion may cause opposing tribes to forge alliances against you, regardless of cultures. **Country size'n'stuff *'X is mp+ep' *'mp - military power; ep - economical power; edp - economical development points' *'Important note:' Economical and military power is good for expansion but not vice versa, because you need to establish your authorities there and build some important infrastructure. Keep this in mind while expanding. *'Every turn without war you get 1 edp. '''Categories and requirements listed below. *You can upgrade your military power (category) every turn by 1, provided you have required economy level. *Military power category can be limited by truces and peace agreements. Max of 1/5 edp can be taken away from losing country and given to a winning country. *God can give edp ant mp for creative economical solutions and ideas. Categories *'Economical categories (worst to best, requirements in the brackets): #'''Collapsing/Recovering/Growing (1edp) #'Developing' (5edp) #'Reasonable' (10edp) #'Fair' (15edp) #'Good' (20edp) #'Strong' (30edp) #'Thriving '(40edp) #'Powerhouse' (50edp) #'All-Consuming' (60edp) #'Frightening' (70edp) *'Military categories' (worst to best, requirements in the brackets): #'Local Garrison' (Growing economy) #'Defensive Army' (Developing) #'Insignificant Power' (Reasonable) #'Local Power' (Fair economy) #'Moderate Power '(Good economy) #'Regional Power '(Strong economy) #'Great Power '(Thriving economy) #'Continental Power '(Powerhouse economy) #'World Superpower' (All consuming economy) #'World Police' (Frightening economy) Changes Rules can be only changed by Mr.Darius. Everything that was changed will be announced in the main page, at the beginning of turn. Category:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game) Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game)